


Santa | Finn Balor

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [152]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Cute, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Summary: Requested On WattpadFinn Bálor acting like Santa on ChristmasPairings:  Finn Balor x ReaderSummary: Finn dresses up as Santa and surprises his/yours kids.WARNINGS: Fluff.Word Count:A/N: d/n= daughters name.  S/n=sons name. D/n is about six in this and s/n is just 6 months old.
Relationships: Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Original Female Character(s), Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Reader, Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/You
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [152]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475





	Santa | Finn Balor

  * “I hope I get a pony and Barbies.” D/n exclaimed, as she held your hand, as you’s walked to the Christmas tree, you were holding s/n in your arms, the little six-month-old babbling about something.

“Where’s daddy?” d/n pouted as you sat down beside her, putting s/n on your lap as you grabbed her a present.

“I don’t know baby, he will be here soon.” You spoke, handing her a gift. You then grabbed a present for s/n, which he ripped roughly, d/n being the helpful sister she was she helped him open it.

She held the toy up for s/n to see s/n staring at it in awe, letting out happy noises and babbling away.

You swooned at the two of them as they continued to interact with them, just as s/n took the toy from d/n and put it in his mouth, the doorbell ring, making you let out a sigh. You quickly put s/n gently down next to d/n, only for the six-month-old to cry, reaching his hands out to you, so you could pick him up. You stood up letting out a sigh and picking s/n up.

“Open your present baby I will go see who this is, then we can facetime daddy and see if he is coming.” You spoke.

“I hope it’s daddy.” d/n sighed, unwrapping her gift as s/n nestled his head into your neck, as you opened the door to reveal Finn, well Finn dressed as Santa Claus.

“Ho, Ho, Ho.” Finn cheered.

“Finn, why are you dressed as Santa?” you asked, giving him a puzzling look. Finn frowned a bit before smiling again.

“Remember, I told you last night I was going to dress as Santa and hand them gifts.” He spoke, winking at you. You let out a gasp of realization.

“Oh, right sorry I forget.” You whispered as you let Finn in. S/n lifted his head away from your neck to look at his dad or well Santa, he started to make small noises, while looking at him curiously, he reached his hand out grabbing a hold of the white fake beard and bringing it to his mouth, of course you stopped him before he could put it in his mouth or pull the beard off.

“No, baby.” you cooed, making the baby pout.

Before Finn could speak, d/n shouted.

“SANTA.” She yelled, running over to ‘Santa’ and hugging his legs she looked up at him, smiling at him happily.

“Hello little one, I come with gifts, how about we go into the lounge room so we can open them.” Finn spoke, trying to mask his voice, d/n nodded her head, grabbing his hand and dragging him into the lounge room, you following close by.

“Yay.” She cheered, as Finn/‘Santa’ sat on the couch, putting the bag of gifts next to him, d/n sat on his lap, getting all excited, as Finn/”Santa’ took out presents handing them to her. When he was done giving her the presents that were in the bag for her he turned to s/n, who was observing the scene, you quickly sat beside Finn/‘Santa’ as he handed the gifts to him. Helping s/n open the gifts, he mostly got baby clothes and toys. While d/n got Barbies, toys, colouring books, and books.

“Did you get what you wanted?” Finn/‘Santa’ asked, turning to d/n.

D/n nodded her head, then frowned.

“Expect daddy wasn’t here and I wished he was.” she sighed, making yours and Finns heart break slightly she looked so heartbroken that her daddy wasn’t here.

You gave her a sad smile as she frowned, then smiled.

“But I’m still happy you come.” She beamed, wrapping her arms around Finn’s/’Santa's’ neck….





End file.
